


Boy From The Dream

by Blue_letter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_letter/pseuds/Blue_letter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall wreszcie spotyka chłopaka ze snów.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy From The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Od autorki: Przyszło tak samo z siebie a że miałam trochę depresyjny nastrój… mam nadzieję że się wam spodoba!

Otwieram duże mahoniowe drzwi i cisza panująca na korytarzu pochłonięta zostaje przez gwar panujący w sali balowej. Przeczesuję swoje wystylizowane włosy i przechodzę przez próg. Od razu przy moim boku pojawiają się przynajmniej cztery piękne kobiety ale na żadną z nich nie zwracam uwagi. W mojej głowie przez cały czas jest obraz chłopaka ze snu. Przystaję i obserwuję tańczące pary wyglądające jak plamy rozmyte plamy kolorów. Przyglądam im się chwilę zachwycony płynnością ich ruchów, ale nie mam ochoty się przyłączyć. Tak naprawdę, jedyną rzeczą na którą naprawdę mam teraz ochotę na powrót do domu i zapadnięcie w sen aby znów zobaczyć ukochanego. Odwracam się by odejść ale powstrzymuje mnie dłoń mocno trzymająca moje ramię. Wzdycham wewnętrznie i wolno się odwracam. To Hrabia Payne. Wymuszam uśmiech i rozmawiam nim parę minut zanim nie zmusza mnie do tańca z jego córką. Przybieram na twarz jeszcze szerszy, sztuczniejszy, uśmiech i kłaniam się się lekko. Dziewczyna rumieni się i odwraca wzrok ale przyjmuje zaproszenie. Wzdycham niezauważanie gdy prowadzę ją na parkiet. Dołączamy do reszty par zatracając się w tańcu. Dziewczyna naprawdę jest ładna. Ma długie kręcone włosy i duże sarnie oczy. I mimo że wzbudza zachwyt w połowie mężczyzn na sali na mnie nie robi żadnego wrażenia. Gdy kończy się się piosenka przepraszam ją grzecznie i odchodzę w stronę bogato zastawionych stołów. Porywam kieliszek z szampanem od przechodzącego obok kelnera i wypijam jego zawartość za jednym razem. Nie jest mocny więc biorę jeszcze jeden i piję go lawirując między ludźmi starając się unikać znajomych osób. Jestem na środku sali kiedy rozbrzmiewa się pierwszy krzyk. Zatrzymuję się zaskoczony i odwracam się w kierunku z jakiego myślę że dobiegł nieoczekiwany odgłos. Nie mogę nic zobaczyć przez ludzi kłębiących się w pobliżu krzyczącej osoby koniecznie chcąc zobaczyć co się dzieje. Potem rozlega się kolejny krzyk. Orkiestra przestaje grać ale nie rusza się z miejsc, choć wiem że najchętniej przepchnęli by się na sam przód tłumu żeby zaspokoić ciekawość. Takie rzeczy nie zdarzają się zbyt często na balów Hrabiów. Z każdą chwilą słychać coraz więcej krzyków i po chwili krzyczą już w s z y s c y. Ludzie zaczynają także uciekać. Po kilku chwilach mogę już dostrzec co jest przyczyną paniki. W miejscu w którym ją zostawiłem leży córka Hrabiego. W miejscu jej serca jest czarna dziura. Śnieżnobiała sukienka w którą była ubrana pokryta jest krwią. czerwona kałuża pod nią powiększa się z każdą chwilą, a ja nie mogę oderwać od tego wzroku. Stoję bez ruchu na środku sali balowej gdy reszta gości popycha mnie z każdej strony próbując jak najszybciej się stąd wydostać. Nie odwracam się ale jestem pewny że grajków i służby już nie ma, że uciekli którymś z tajemnych korytarzy. Któryś z gości, może nawet Hrabia, przewraca stojącą pod ścianą świecę i wisząca obok zasłona zapala się. Gdy ludzie to zauważają wybucha jeszcze większa panika, a ja nadal stoję na środku tego chaosu – niewzruszony niczym głaz. Zerkam na swoje dłonie jak by chcąc się upewnić że to nie ja dokonałem tej straszliwej zbrodni. Jednak nie zauważam na nich ani kropli krwi. Zamykam na chwilę oczy a gdy je otwieram sala balowa oświetlona jest światłem księżyca, wpadającym przez duże okna, i milionem świec. Odwracam się i wtedy go zauważam. Naprzeciw mnie, na wyciągnięcie ręki, stoi chłopak z moich snów. Jest ubrany cały na czarno. Jego ciemne włosy opadają na czoło przysłaniając mroczne ale jednocześnie roześmiane oczy. To elektryzująca mieszanka i patrząc w te oczy przechodzi mnie dreszcz. Na wąskich ustach chłopaka pojawia się lekki uśmiech i przyciąga mnie do siebie. Jego duża dłoń ląduje na moich plecach, podczas gdy druga trzyma moją prawą rękę na wysokości naszych barków, tak mocno, jak by się obawiał że gdy tylko ją puści zniknę. Ale oboje wiemy że to się nie stanie, bo to on jest moim wyobrażeniem, moją fantazją. I wiem, że gdy puszczę jego rękę, to On się rozpłynie. Tańczymy w pustej sali słuchając bicia naszych serc jak by to była najpiękniejsza melodia świata. I może właśnie tak właśnie jest. Patrzę w górę skanując rysy twarzy które znam już na pamięć. Na jego wyrazistych kościach policzkowych jest lekki zarost, taki jaki u niego uwielbiałem. Podnoszę spojrzenie na jego oczy i orientuję się że on także mi się przygląda. Moje policzki pokrywa zawstydzający rumieniec i uciekam spojrzeniem w stronę świec przyglądając się tańczącym płomieniom. Jednak chłopak nie pozwala mi robić tego długo umieszczając dwa palce pod moją brodą i zmuszając mnie bym na niego spojrzał. Carne oczy błyszczą bardziej niż kiedykolwiek i zanim mogę coś powiedzieć jego usta lądują na moich łącząc je w słodkim pocałunku. Zamykam oczy przytłoczony nadmiarem emocji – szczęście dosłownie rozsadza mnie od środka. Słyszałem o pierwszych pocałunkach, motylkach w brzuchu i wszystkim tym co się z nimi wiąże, ale mój pocałunek tak nie wygląda. To bardziej jak błyskawica przeszywająca moje ciało. Zarzucam ręce na jego szyję i staję na palcach chcąc go jeszcze b l i ż e j Czuję jego silne ręce przyciskające mnie bliżej do swojego umięśnionego ciała. Mimo że spotykam chłopca od wczesnego dzieciństwa to jest nasz pierwszy pocałunek. I wydaje mi się że to magiczna chwila i po prostu nie chcę jej przerywać. Odrywamy się od siebie dopiero gdy brakuje nam powietrza, ale nawet wtedy nie odsuwamy się od siebie. Chłopak głaska mnie po policzku z czułym uśmiechem, całkowicie niepasującym do jego ostrogo wyglądu. -Już niedługo ukochany – szepcze i całuje mnie jeszcze raz. Zamykam oczy urzeczony tą chwilą. Wtedy szyby w oknach wybuchając raniąc naszą skórę. Otwieram oczy i na powrót jestem w chaosie rzeczywistości. Sam. Rozglądam się. Eleganckie zasłony stoją w ogniu podnosząc temperaturę. Czuję jak koszulka przykleja mi się do pleców. Płomienie zaczynają lizać belki sufitu tworząc ognistą pułapkę. Po marmurze pływają rzeki krwi co uświadamia mi ile ludzi dzisiaj zginęło. Gdybym przyjrzał się bliżej zobaczył bym martwe ciała pośród całego bałaganu. Ale nie robię tego, nie chcę się przyglądać widzieć tego. Jestem jedyną żywą osobą w pomieszczeniu i wiem że czeka mnie taki sam los jak resztę ludzi, ale nie boję się. Więc kiedy sklepienie sufitu zaczyna się walić rozkładam ramiona i patrzę w górę czekając na śmierć. Bo wtedy już zawsze będę z ukochanym.


End file.
